The Proposal
by That-Flying-Breadstick-Wizard
Summary: Maryse Lightwood loved her son very much, and she would have given anything for him not to have learn this lesson the hard way. But he would have to face heartbreak alone. Or so she thought. But perhaps she would be the one receiving a lesson that day.
1. Maryse

**I don't know what this is. I'm sorry.**

 **Also: For those reading "Snakes and Ravens," I have like very little inspiration but I really want to continue it, so... Open to ideas? I have a few random scenes laid out, but unless you want a compilation of random dramatic scenes, they're not a** ** _story._**

 **Also Part Two: I am working on yet** ** _another_** **plot bunny (call me Leonardo Da Vinci, what can I say?) and it's a Malec!AU! :D It's got secret relationships, enemies to lovers tropes, gay rainbows, and it's actually a crossover with Castle if that makes sense? IDK man, it's not my brain. I stole it from a passerby, and** ** _man_** **is it fucked up! But, hey, take what you can get, I guess. Finders, keepers.**

 **So this fic is basically Maryse on the someday proposal of Malec. I picture them as they are in the show, because Matt and Harry are so perfect for the roles and they basically are Alec and Magnus, so...**

 **Maryse is a lil bit bi-phobic and racist here, and very judgemental against Magnus, but she gets it eventually. She loves her kids, really! Or at least, here she does. She can be a bitch.**

 **Oh, well. Enjoy, I suppose.**

 **Disclaimer: I own** ** _nothing._** **No one owns** ** _anything._** **What is this** ** _world._** **This world is** ** _nothing._** **You are** ** _nothing._** **I am** ** _nothing._** **This fiction is** ** _nothing._** **Everything is** ** _nothing._** **All Hail the** ** _Glow Cloud._**

Maryse had never approved of the relationship her son had with the warlock.

True, it unsettled her that they were both men, but that was something she knew she could easily disregard for Alec's happiness. It wasn't even that Bane was a downworlder- not that particularly pleased her either- but it was that he chose him.

Magnus Bane: Lothario, party-boy, immortally annoying and ridiculous. Why him, of all people? A commitment-phobe, a master of lies and glitter, a powerful downworlder with a flair for trouble and the capacity to hold grudges for lifetimes. She wondered if that was why Bane was with her son at all- revenge. Some way to get back at her and her family. For the Circle, or even for simply the fact that it was no secret that Magnus Bane was not fond of Lightwoods.

It worried her.

No matter what her children thought, she loved all of them very dearly. She simply didn't want Alec to get hurt.

And now, here he was, ready to propose. Propose!  
Here, perhaps, was when Bane would break her son's heart. He would never commit to such a thing, even if he wasn't using Alec. It wasn't his way. He flirted and flitted from person to person, and it was surprising he kept it up this long as it was. But now... There was no way he'd do this. Alec was going to freely offer up his kind heart on a silver platter and that warlock was going to crush it.

She tried to convince him otherwise, but he was adamant, lovesick, blind.  
He would learn the hard way, she supposed, because she could not save him from this.  
She watched from a distance as Alec spoke to the warlock in hushed tones, small smile on his lips and blush staining his cheeks. She watched as he pulled out a ring box and got down on one knee.

She waited for disgust, or rejection, a shake of the head, excuses, crocodile tears or cold laughter.

She got something completely different.

The warlock had both hands over his mouth, long fingers trembling. His wide, unglamoured cat's eyes were gleaming with what seemed to be tears. He made an undignified happy-squeal sound, practically diving into Alec's arms with a very obvious and enthusiastic _yes_. They kissed, passionately, Alec slipping the simple but beautiful ring onto the warlock's finger, and when they broke apart, Bane gave him a sheepish grin before pulling out a ring of his own. Alec only laughed, allowing the warlock to put it on his finger, then leaning in to kiss him again, the warlock melting easily into his embrace.

She gaped.

Impossible.

The warlock- Magnus Bane- infamously a playboy, flirting with that and sleeping with this, whose only serious relationship known to history being a psychopathic, _female_ vampire, so happily and readily marrying a shadowhunter. A Lightwood. He'd had his own ring, for Angel's sake, as if he'd considered proposing himself!

And the way he'd melted into Alec's touch, the way he was looking at Alec like he was everything he'd ever wanted, every prayer answered. The way Alec gazed at the warlock as if he'd hung the stars and the moon and the whole goddamned solar system, cradled him close as if he was something precious and infinitely beautiful. This was something Maryse had never seen before.

Something she'd never expected to see, especially in her son and a male warlock- Magnus Bane, no less.

But there it was, plain as day. She must have been blind to have missed it before.

Love. True love, the kind in fairy tales and songs.

"Finally see it, do you?" sighed Isabelle, giving her a knowing grin. There was a sigh to her voice, annoyed at Maryse but oh-so-fond of the two down the steps, caught in their own world.

"Yes," Maryse breathed quietly. "I see it."

 **See? I told you Maryse would get it eventually.**

 **Isabelle is the best sister.**

 **I'm not too satisfied by the ending, but whoever is? I don't like endings. Endings, goodbyes, the last pages of books. Mostly void, partially stars, dying words, or the last shot fired in a terrible war. Nothing is safe. Everything ends. Everything has its time.**

 **Right! Temporary existential crisis over.**

 **(For now.)**

 **Anyways, hope you didn't hate it. PM me or review or something if you have any suggestions or prompts. Can't guarantee that I'll do it, but hey, I'll almost definitely answer unless I die horribly (meh, that'll only delay me for a few hours), lose wi-fi (dear lord i might not survive), or I suddenly, miraculously get like, 5,006,032,642,000,270,658,004,309,564 people messaging me or something. Or like, 11, idk man, both of those numbers sound overwhelming.**

 **Uh, yeah, that's all I got for now, folks. Breadstick out.**


	2. Alec

**Whoa! Part Two? To one of my stories! The apocalypse must be here again! Oh noooo!**

 **Thanks to** **_,_** **my wonderful darling, who sent this prompt for a Alec or Magnus POV of "The Proposal"! I might do a Magnus POV as well, but for now, Alec POV it is. Enjoy, my preciouses!**

 **(Do I own this world, these people, this planet? No. No, I do not. Did you expect me to? Who do you think I am? Misha Collins? Get a hold of yourself.)**

Every fiber of Alec's body was tense and shaky.

He had never felt more nervous in his life.

What if he said no? What if Alec wasn't good enough somehow? What if he didn't want, after all those years, out of all those people, to marry Alec?

Some part of Alec rebelled at the idea. Magnus loved him, he knew. He relished, even, because Magnus was _it_ for him. He was the kindest, most beautiful, most selfless and intelligent and funny and _amazing_ person. _The love of my life,_ he thought dazedly.

It was a lot to wrap his head around, but somehow it wasn't too difficult: because it all boiled down to Alec wanted to spend all the time in the world with Magnus Bane, and he hoped more than anything that Magnus felt the same.

He'd bought a ring. The Lightwood family ring was rightfully Isabelle's, and Alec had no intentionof taking that from her- so he'd bought a ring, simple and beautiful and perfect.

It was silver, swirling designs simplistic but elegant, and one rune carved into it.

 _Love._

His mother had tried to talk him out of it.

 _Will she ever be happy with me?_ he wondered. _Why can't she just be happy for me?_

But then he saw Magnus, beautiful as ever, down the steps in the Institute, and he grinned. Hisheart was suddenly pounding so loudly he was sure Magnus could hear it. The breath was knocked out of his lungs, his skin was tingling, because _this was it._

Alec walked to where Magnus was standing, slowly and steadily, giving nothing away.

He could feel the hot blush on his cheeks as he came to a stop right in front of him, still quiet, shy grin on his face.

This wasn't how he'd planned it, but fuck, Magnus was here, and his mother was so damn _wrong_ , and he had the ring in his pocket right now. _This was it._

"Magnus," he said, greeting him with a light kiss.

They kept their voices low, wary that they were still in a Nephilim workplace.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus said happily. "How was your day? Saving people, hunting things, the family business, I suppose?"

 _Just say it,_ Alec thought.

"Yeah." he replied instead. "And don't think I didn't catch that reference."

"Oh? I didn't think you watched mundane television."

 _Just say it._

"It's fun to see both how wrong they are, and how creepily right. And you got me into that one, Magnus."

"True," Magnus laughed. "Speaking of which, it's getting late. Wanna have a marathon?"

"Uh, sure," Alec said, heart hammering. "Uh, Magnus..."

"Yes, darling?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes...?" Magnus said, suddenly worried. "I love you, too, darling. Is something wrong?"

"No, no!" Alec hastily reassured.

"Are you sure? If you need help-"

"No, I'm trying to propose to you!" Alec blurted out.

Magnus blinked in surprise, and then, to Alec's shock, he was the one blushing.

"Oh n-no, no," Alec groaned quietly. "This was supposed to be romantic!"

Magnus had a slowly growing smile on his face, eyes sparkling.

Alec sighed. "Oh- fuck it." He got down on one knee, wrestling the ring box from his pocket, then opening it, offering it to Magnus.

"Magnus Bane," he said, giving a lopsided grin, "Will you marry me?"

Magnus had both hands over his mouth as if to hide his smile, but he was beaming, eyes (unglamoured!) wide and shining.

There was a long, slightly terrifying pause that seemed to take years, before Magnus made an adorable, high-pitched yes. He practically tackled Alec, ( _"Yesyesyesyesyes!"_ ) throwing his arms around him and kissing him passionately. Alec kissed back just as fiercely, wrapping his own arms around the warlock- his fiance- and pulling Magnus as close to him as possible.

When they broke apart, arms still around each other, breath mingling and foreheads brushing.

Carefully (nearly elbowing Magnus in the face because he refused to let go of his grip around Alec's waist) he slipped the ring onto Magnus's finger.

Magnus breathed giddily, "You're my fiance."

"You're my fiance." Alec repeated just as breathlessly.

Magnus was looking Alec the way he looked at him when he thought Alec wasn't looking- full of open adoration and love and amazement, like he was seeing an angel on earth, a beautiful masterpiece.

Alec knew he likely had the same lovesick expression.

It was a good thing.

"You beat me to it," Magnus said finally, grinning sheepishly as he awkwardly untangled one arm, then pulled a ring out of seemingly thin air. It was similar to the one Alec got, but golden and the patterns were bolder and more complex. The main similarity: the rune at the center.

 _Love._

"Great minds think alike?" Alec offered laughingly, shrugging.

Magnus laughed, offering him the ring. He slipped it onto Alec's finger.

The warm feeling in Alec's chest intensified, and he looked to Magnus with undisguised affection.

They kissed again, warm and sweet and slow.

.

A cheer broke through their little bubble of pure joy. Isabelle was beaming at them, and she wasn't alone. Alec's mother stood right there, next to her, wearing a strange, pinched expression.

Alec couldn't bring himself to care.

"You two are adorable!" Isabelle squealed. "Congratulations! I knew Magnus would be my brother-in-law some day!"

(Maryse made an odd choking noise that Isabelle chose to ignore.)

Magnus and Alec untangled, but remained close, hands clasped together, their rings winking in the artificial light of the Institute.

Alec gave her a smile. "Thanks, Izzy," he said.

Magnus laughed. "I knew you'd be my sister-in-law some day," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Or at least, I hoped."

His gaze darted to Alec, full of warmth.

Alec turned to his mother reluctantly, not sure what he was going to say, only to be stunned into silence.

 _She was smiling._

Her eyes were suspiciously shiny, her close-lipped smile wide and genuine.

"Oh, Alec," she said. "I'm... I'm so happy for you."

Magnus and looked as surprised as Alec felt.

"I thought you didn't... approve." Alec stated carefully.

"It was never about him being a downworlder, or him being a man," Maryse said. "It was- well."

She turned acknowledge Magnus. "It seems I didn't give you enough credit."

"No," Alec said. "You didn't."

It was the closest thing to an apology they were ever going to get, Alec knew.

"Although," she said suddenly, turning to Magnus again and raising an eyebrow, "It seems you are more interested in my _doubtless repellent brat_ then you first assumed."

She turned back to Alec, heedless of Magnus actually blushing (Alec wondered about the story behind that- who has she just been quoting?), and said, "Alec, I expect you to bring your fiance to dinner. I won't be going back to Idris for quite a while, and I'm sure Isabelle and Jace won't mind."

Alec, unsure of what to say, said nothing, gaping.

Maryse gave them a stern smile, then spun on one heel and left in style.

Alec wasn't going to pretend to understand his mother's reaction.

Alec felt like he should be angry- he had every right, he supposed- but he couldn't bring himself to be. This was a time for happiness, after so much death.

"How do you feel about dinner with the family?" Alec asked after a moment.

Magnus smiled. "Sounds... wonderful." he said.

 **What did you think? Not bad, eh? Maryse is a bit of a badass. I actually like her (Even if she can be a** ** _bitch.)_**

 **Yeah, well, that was the chapter. Why are you still here? Are you waiting for something? What are you expecting to find as you read these words? Knowledge? Ha! Good luck, there, buddy!**


	3. Magnus

**Here it is! Magnus POV!**

 ***cheers* *throws glitter everywhere***

 **I hope you enjoy it, readers!**

 **(I do so disclaim these characters and this world as mine. Not as in I disown it like a dishonorable prince, but as in it is not mine, it never has been mine, and sadly never will be mine. Thank you.)**

.

Magnus, despite his amazing powers of observation and clairvoyance, never saw it coming.

Or at least, not yet.

As much as loved Alec- eternally, overwhelmingly, with all that he had- he knew that Alec probably wasn't ready for marriage.

Perhaps he never would be. He wasn't stupid enough to doubt that Alec loved him, but it was perfectly understandable to not want to marry Magnus. Between the politics, Alec's parents, immortality, and Magnus himself, it was a reasonable thing to assume that perhaps Alec simply would never be ready.

( _You know what they say about assuming,_ Alec would tell him later.)

But he kept the ring with him anyway, because every time his hand brushed it in his pocket, his chest felt warm and his stomach went into free-fall.

Why? Because this is what it meant: he, _Magnus Bane,_ Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist ( _Lillith, I love mundane movies,_ he thought absently) wanted to settle down. With a shadowhunter, no less, a Lightwood. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Alec. He wanted a family, even, he wanted a home. And Magnus would give up everything for him. Anything.

That thought was terrifying. The power that Alexander held over him was terrifying. But it was also liberating and exhilarating and beautiful because this, _this_ was love.

There was no one he trusted more with his heart, his life, his very soul, than Alexander Lightwood.

He knew one day, he would ask. He knew one day, he'd grow a pair and propose to the love of his life.

Somehow, he never thought it would be the other way around.

 _In hindsight,_ he would think later, after a warm, joyful night lost in each other (*wink, wink*), _I don't know how I expected anything else._

So when he walked into the Institute that lovely, perfect night, he was unashamed of his shock.

Alec approached, a small, shy grin on his lips as he greeted him with a light kiss.

"Hello, Alexander," Magnus said happily. "How was your day? Saving people, hunting things, the family business, I suppose?"

"Yeah." Alec said. He sounded nervous. "And don't think I didn't catch that reference."

"Oh? I didn't think you watched mundane television." Magnus said as casually as he could, hoping Alec hadn't noticed how concerned he was.

 _I'm probably just being silly,_ he thought. _He seems okay._

"It's fun to see both how wrong they are, and how creepily right. And you got me into that one, Magnus."

"True," Magnus laughed. "Speaking of which, it's getting late. Wanna have a marathon?"

"Uh, sure," Alec said. He still sounded odd. "Magnus..."

"Yes, darling?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes...?" Magnus said, now even more worried. "I love you, too, darling. Is something wrong?"

"No, no!" Alec said hastily, stumbling over his words.

"Are you sure? If you need help-" Magnus fretted.

 _What could be wrong? Did I do something? Is someone hurt?_

"No, I'm trying to propose to you!" Alec blurted, flushing red.

Magnus blinked in surprise, and felt, to his embarrassment, a blush creep up his face. He could _feel_ his glamours fizzle out, the absolute shock and joy making his magic go slightly haywire.

"Oh n-no, no," Alec groaned quietly. "This was supposed to be romantic!"

Magnus was still a bit caught up in _Alec wants to marry me. Holy shit. Alec wants to MARRY ME._ He was beaming wider than he could ever remember smiling, his hands quivering over his lips, but before he could tell Alec that actually, this was _perfect,_ Alec sighed. "Oh- fuck it." he said, getting down on one knee. He wrestled the ring box from his pocket, then opened it, offering it up to Magnus.

"Magnus Bane," he said, giving an absolutely _adorable_ lopsided grin, "Will you marry me?"

There was a moment where Magnus couldn't say anything. Then he let out a completely embarrassing, high-pitched noise comparable to a teenage girl or an extremely excited lemur, and dived into Alexander's arms, a series of practically unintelligible _yes!_ s pouring from his lips without thought, pressing his lips to his _fiance's._ Alec kissed back just as fiercely, smiling into his lips and winding his strong arms around Magnus, fingers carding through his (mostly) black hair.

When they finally broke apart, breathless and grinning, Alec attempted to slide the ring onto his fiance's finger. In true Magnus fashion, Magnus refused to relinquish his grip around Alec's waist, meaning Magnus nearly got elbowed in the face.

"You're my fiance," Magnus told him earnestly, unable to stop grinning like an idiot. He was aware he probably looked terrible- hair messed up from where Alec's fingers had carded through it, lips red from passionate kissing, stupid grin and wide cat's eyes, still wrapped in his bofri- _fiance's_ embrace, noses brushing _,_ but for once, he couldn't bring himself to give a single fuck.

"You're my fiance," Alec said back, looking just as ruffled and utterly delighted as Magnus.

Alec was giving him such an overwhelmingly loving look (a speck of glitter or five clinging to his endearing grin) that it made Magnus's heart pound, because he had no idea what he had done in his long life of flitting and dancing through the centuries to deserve this beautiful, kind man's love.

And then another thought broke through his daze- his _own_ ring.

"You beat me to it," Magnus said, awkwardly untangling one arm and summoning the ring with a flourish of his fingers.

Looking at the glittering ring on his finger, he could see the similarities between the two they had chosen, the main one being the rune engraved so boldly on both:

 _Love._

Alec gave a small laugh. "Great minds think alike?"

Magnus slipped the ring onto Alec's finger, laughing as well, and when he looked up to see Alec giving him _that look_ again, and couldn't help but kiss him warmly.

(Luckily, he wasn't the only one with that idea.)

.

A cheer broke through their little bubble of pure joy. Isabelle was beaming at them, and she wasn't alone. Alec's mother stood right there, next to her, wearing a strange, pinched expression.

Magnus shifted slightly, unsure how to react.

"You two are adorable!" Isabelle squealed. "Congratulations! I knew Magnus would be my brother-in-law some day!"

(Maryse made an odd choking noise that Magnus thought was rather amusing but knew better than to comment on. Right now, anyway.)

Magnus and Alec untangled, but remained close, hands clasped together, their rings winking in the artificial light of the Institute.

Alec smiled at his sister. "Thanks, Izzy," he said.

Magnus laughed. "I knew you'd be my sister-in-law some day," he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. "Or at least, I hoped."

His glanced over at Alec, still floating on a cloud because _Alec was going to marry him._

Alec turned to his mother reluctantly, obviously not sure what he was going to say, and Magnus turned with him only to get the second shock of the day.

She was _smiling._

Her eyes were suspiciously shiny, her close-lipped smile wide but totally genuine.

"Oh, Alec," she said. "I'm... I'm so happy for you."

Alec, understandably, looked surprised, undoubtedly having expected exactly what Magnus had expected.

"I thought you didn't... approve." Alec said carefully, diplomatic as always.

"It was never about him being a downworlder, or him being a man," Maryse said. "It was- well."

She turned to Magnus. "It seems I didn't give you enough credit."

Magnus was torn.

On one hand, she was admitting she was wrong. She was admitting that she wanted Alec happy. And that made Magnus very happy indeed.

On the other hand... It had never been his gender or species. All of the pain Alec had gone through, convinced his mother hated him for what he was, hated Magnus for what he was, really, she had just hated _him._ Magnus, specifically. She had thought _Magnus_ was going to hurt her son, that specifically _Magnus_ was a threat, a bad person- or less than a person. Not all homosexuals. Not downworlders. Not the Children of Lillith.

Magnus.

That hurt. But he told himself that this was not a time for self-pity and sadness, because _he was engaged._

"No," Alec said sharply. "You didn't."

Magnus couldn't help the little smile that curled his lips.

"Although," she said suddenly, turning to Magnus again and raising an eyebrow, "It seems you are more interested in my _doubtless repellent brat_ then you first assumed."

Magnus felt another blush creep up his face, (twice in one day, this was simply a series of surprises, wasn't it?) cursing himself mentally. _So she remembers that, huh?_ he thought sheepishly.

She turned back to Alec and said, "Alec, I expect you to bring your fiance to dinner. I won't be going back to Idris for quite a while, and I'm sure Isabelle and Jace won't mind."

Alec was obviously fumbling for words, Magnus himself surprised because she had happily acknowledged their engagement, but he found himself speechless as well.

Maryse gave them a stern smile, then spun on one heel and left in style.

There was a long moment of almost content silence, Isabelle having grinned and left soon after Maryse (no doubt to go tell everyone all about it), until Alec broke the silence. "How do you feel about dinner with the family?"

Magnus smiled. "Sounds... wonderful." he said.

.

 **Is it obvious that I'm a slut for blushing!Magnus? Because I am, okay?**

 **Anyway, I hope this wasn't too similar to the other chapter, and I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Well, once again, I awkwardly have no idea what else to say, soooooo...**

 ***Waves wand, turns into breadstick, flies away, so high and far that I bitch-slap Zeus with my garlic-y wonder***


	4. Epilogue

**Oh? What's this? A fourth chapter?**

 **Ah, yes. I felt I should acknowledge the whole immortality/mortality thing because CC pissed me off by never actually resolving this for them.**

 **Also, they** ** _deserve_** **a happy ending. A** ** _proper_** **one. This will probably be the last chapter of this particular fic, but "Chasing Cars" will be up soon. It'll be pretty glorious, I hope! And it'll have at least 11-14 chapters, so, that's a thing!**

 **Warning: This is** ** _super duper cheesy._** **So cheesy, it's from Wisconsin. So cheesy it could melt the intestines of a mouse. So cheesy cameras flinch at the sight of it. So cheesy those who are lactose intolerant will run away** ** _screaming in fear._**

 **Disclaimer: These cinnamon rolls, this precious world they live in that is hidden within our own, are not mine. Do I look rich enough for that shit, man? Nah. I'm poor as** ** _fuck._** **I can't afford luxuries like that!**

It would be later, far into the night hours, that they would discuss the one final problem.

The dinner had gone surprisingly well. Jace had made numerous innuendos and jokes while Isabelle cackled and Magnus tried not to laugh, Alec pretending he thought they weren't funny and Maryse making a few surprising contributions herself.

She had even told (much to Magnus's utter embarrassment) exactly what she had meant by "doubtless repellant brat" which would leave Jace and Isabelle howling, and Magnus blushing for the third time that night.

They had gone on to share a few stories: Maryse and her school days, (She carefully avoided the subject of Valentine, but some of her exploits were sufficiently entertaining for all. Apparently the woman was full of surprises now that she was trying to be a better mother to her children.). Magnus had shared his many adventures in Peru and France, Isabelle sharing the the first (and last) time she had gotten Alec hammered, Alec shared about the time Jace accidentally got high on acid, and so on.

Now, it was late, and they lay entwined in the dark, a comfortable, heavy silence fallen over them.

Magnus could already tell that despite the peace, Alec was thinking too hard about something.

"Alec," he said, breaking the quiet, "What's wrong, love?"

Alec sighed, warm breath brushing over Magnus's skin, and said, "I was just thinking... What happens when eventually, I..." he trailed off, hunching his shoulders slightly.

"Die?" suggested Magnus softly.

Alec nodded sadly, burying his face in the crook of his fiance's neck.

Magnus knew this would come up eventually, and it was not a conversation he was looking forward to. But it was necessary.

"There's a potion," he said softly.

"To make me immortal?" Alec asked quietly, sounding uncertain, nuzzling closer to Magnus.

There was a long pause.

"No." Magnus whispered. "One that would make me mortal."

Alec pulled away, looking down into his eyes, utterly shocked.

"Magnus?" he gaped.

"I'd do it for you," Magnus said in a hushed voice. "All you have to do is ask."

"Magnus," he said, "You know I can't... Not after..."

Magnus cupped one hand on his Alec's cheek, trying to sooth his lover's suddenly quick breaths.

"Alec," he implored, looking into Alec's beautiful hazel eyes. "...Ask."

"Magnus," he said, "What if... What if you...?"

"I won't regret it, Alec. I've lived for eight-hundred years... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I don't need another hundred years of mourning when you're..."

His voice broke, swallowing. "So just... ask."

The last word came out a whisper, pleading.

"Magnus," Alec repeated helplessly.

Magnus said nothing.

There was a long silence again, Magnus's heart pounding, Alec's thoughts all clamouring for attention. Finally, a whisper broke through the silence.

" _Stay with me."_

.

And Magnus did.

.

 **To clarify: they got their happy ending, okay?**

 **Magnus wasn't turned into a mundane or anything, he's still a warlock, he'll just age. He and Alec will be very happy!**

 **No early deaths or break-ups or anything! They adopted some kids! They lived to be super old!**

 **And Maryse was even more like O-o when she realized that Magnus actually gave up his immortality, Simon thought they were adorable, Jace was sorta like "damn bro", Clary and Izzy fangirled with Simon, Raphael rolled his eyes affectionately but also teamed up with Catarina and Ragnor (Ragnor is alive I don't** ** _care what you say you heathens)_** **and lectured Magnus but they were of course happy for him (and sad but mostly happy) and Robert (whom i know I haven't mentioned** **much** **at all but he's a bit of a dick but then he's like "well damn he gave up his** ** _immortality_** **wow that is dedication" and he sort of grudgingly accepts them and eventually is actually a pretty kick-ass grandpa.**

 **Basically: Happy endings. That is all. No takesie backsies. They. Are.** ** _Happy._**


End file.
